Shotarella
by FujimoriChikaru
Summary: Len had been too young to undestand anything then: the situation, the possible consequences. He had no idea the man was a pedophile. The first time started off as rape. Two years later, it was all his body wanted. "And now, you'll never satisfy me."


((I really hate going back to edit D: But here is a legible author's note...))

So, just a really quick informant: this has citrus... and it has shotacon(it kinda says so in the title...); this is meant to be a dark fic, so the characters might be OOC? And I made a few references to the "Evil Series" (Daughter/Servant of Evil), but it's not a crossover between them. And that's it. Enjoy?

**EDIT: ***facepalm* Why do I keep forgeting to mention this? A certain particular scene at the end was kinda sorta stolen from a very amazing pic I happened to see and love . But you fellow GakuLen fans should know, yes? The crossdressing one? Oops! Might I have given something away ;D?

Also, I **do not ****own** Vocaloid

* * *

><p><strong>Shotarella<strong>

A boy of fourteen sat atop the ebony comforter, bare, his dull turquoise eyes looking out the large window. His left hand clutched a sheet of parchment, his right arm crossed his chest, fingers placed gingerly on the expanse of skin protecting the heart beating mechanically. The hollow ache in his breast felt oddly foreign, despite its everlasting presence not a year ago.

His eyes lowered, studying the familiar signature, the first two words he had learned to read.

_Kagamine Rin_

Her hair was a shade of gold equal to his, her skin as creamy of a peach as his, her body as petite as his.

They were twins, after all. They were identical, a reflection of one another, no visible difference from over their apparel.

It was what hid underneath their clothes that truly mattered.

His small fingers pressed harder against soft chest planes, flat, unlike Rin's; that and his not yet fully developed sex were the only flaws in their otherwise mirrored appearance.

It was those flaws that had attracted the man.

That the boy had protected his Lady – his _sister_ – from that man was all that caused him to refrain from killing himself in response to his self-disgust.

* * *

><p>"Oh, how I <em>hate<em> that man!"

Her legs kicked in the air, no longer concealed under the skirt that was delicately draped over her thighs. She lay on her stomach, chin propped on entwined fingers upon a satin pillow.

"My Lady, you should not speak of your betrothed in such a way."

A dramatic huff pushed out of a dainty, upturned nose. "We are alone here, the two of us, in my chambers. Must I _kindly insist_ you to once more forgo the formalities?"

The girl, awarded with silence, heaved a heavy sigh from her rosy lips. "Len, I _order_ you to address me by my given name!"

"Yes, Lady Rin."

The boy standing by the foot of the too-large bed did not flinch, as the other servants would, in response to the glare he received. He looked impassive as ever, but only the girl could discern the amusement in his eyes – eyes she saw every morning and evening in the mirror.

"_Without _the title." The spoilt one whispered through her teeth, akin to a hiss, in faux anger.

"You did not specify earlier, Rin."

"Hmmm~" The girl – Rin – hummed thoughtfully, abandoning their game; she waited patiently for Len to remove the shoes from her feet before she continued to swing her legs. "How do you always manage to twist my words?"

"Years of practice."

Rin smiled at the customary reply ("How is it that you make the _brioche _best?" "Years of practice."), turning her head so her cheek rested on the back of her hands, and, after a moment's hesitation, called, softly, "Len?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"That man…"

"Gakupo? Your betrothed?"

"_That man," _Rin repeated, unfazed, "did you… not feel his eyes upon you?"

Len blinked. "Should I have?"

"Ah, well… no, I suppose not…"

"Is there… a reason behind your inquiry, Rin?"

"Oh, no, not at all. A question for curiosity's sake, really."

"Is there a reason behind your curiosity, then?"

The corners of Rin's lips pulled upward once more, the ghost of her smile just barely visible to the only other occupant of the rich chambers ("How is it that you read more into my answers than even my tutors?" "Years of practice."), only to disappear without a trace as she shook her head. "Perhaps not… it is just… the way he looked at you… how… _fixed_ his gaze was on you…" the girl paused to shiver lightly, as if from a chilly breeze, "he appeared so… _focused_… in a way, it reminded me of… desire. It… it frightened me…"

* * *

><p>"Oh, little servant~"<p>

Len turned, having long since grown accustomed to the nickname bestowed upon him. "Ah, Sir Gakupo! Might you be searching for My Lady?"

A mocking grin, housing the best gossip since the affair between the prince from the Country of Blue and the owner of the tavern an hour's walk from his manor. "Oh, no, dear little servant – it is not your sister whom I wish to speak to."

Len started, just remembering to keep his head bowed low (as one of his nonexistent status should) lest he look up at the prince directly (as one of his nonexistent status should not). Only he, his parents and Rin's governess knew of the true nature of his birth – not even Rin herself was aware, though she had expressed suspicions of their tantamount features on occasion. How, then, had the foreign prince learned of such a confidential matter?

"Did you think no one would notice if you kept your head bowed? Did you think _I _would not notice?"

Len did not – rather, _could _not – answer.

"Is it not the duty of a servant to respond to direct questions, most especially those implored by a man with title?"

"I-I sincerely apologize, Sir-"

"Accompany me."

"… Sir?"

"If you would please, accompany me to the gardens."

"… Yes, Sir."

Had Len been able to look at Gakupo – _truly_ able to look at the purple-haired man born of royal blood – he might have seen the longing – _yearning_ – expression, the face that spoke of lust without shame.

* * *

><p>"I will not stand for it! For you to be given away, much like an invaluable object-!"<p>

"-Much like a princess to her suitor?"

Rin gaped, disbelieving as she stared at her ever-devoted servant ("How is it that you understand the ulterior message behind my words?" "Years of practice."), who flushed and bowed immediately. "My apologies, My Lady, for speaking out of term-"

"Oh, Len!" Rin encased the boy's neck in her arms and wailed into his chest. "I do not think I can live without you there to support me! Perhaps it is pathetic for a princess to depend on her servant, but I could not care less – _for Christ's sake, _Len, _return my embrace!"_

Without further prompting, Len's arms, which had been _aching _to hold Rin, pulled – _crushed_ – the sobbing girl closer to him, wrapping around a thin, developing waist as he buried his face in her hair.

Rin tightened her grasp and released a shaky breath. "I do not want you to go."

"I do not want to go." Len whispered into golden tresses, fighting to keep his voice level. "But you and I know both know we cannot go against your father's orders."

"You remind me of an older brother, Len." Rin whispered in a single breath, clutching at the worn fabric of second-hand clothes as she took in the scent that surrounded Len, the sweet, balmy aroma of his favorite fruit. "You are al-always willing t-to lis-ten to m-me, to… t-to m-make me ha-ppy. Y-you are the… th-the only person I can… I-I can _speak_ t-to, I… I-I do n-not _want_ to lose th-that con-nection with-th you…"

"I… I would apologize… had I not… believed… this were… preferable…"

Rin sniffed, teary-eyed, and looked up. "L-Len? what-?"

"I cannot be your… _older… _brother, Rin." Len inhaled unevenly, the wavering in his voice to distinct to ignore. "I-I am… your… _younger_… b-brother. W-we… are _twins."_

Rin did not respond with words; rather, she cried even harder than before.

("H-how do y-y-you know th-the b-best way i-in which to… co-comfort me?" "Years of practice.")

* * *

><p>"I very well could face horrible consequences for taking part in these actions." Len pointed out, to no avail.<p>

Rin, silent and uncharacteristically somber, watched in dimming candlelight as Len relented and crawled into bed beside her. They lay on their side, facing one another, studying their own face in another's body.

"The Country of Yellow and the Country of Purple will benefit from a marriage between you and Gakupo. If your betrothed," Len paused, both in expectance of an interjection from Rin and in response to the fingertips hovering over his lower lip, "believes taking me, your most treasured servant, into his manor will strengthen the bond you two share, and your father agrees, I have no choice but to obey."

"I will write letters to you." Rin whispered, her thumb stroking the soft flesh, back and forth, back and forth, awed at the smoothness, the lack of cracks she could see in those of other, younger, servants. "From the day you depart, tomorrow, I will write to you a letter every night, detailing the day that had passed, much like I do with you here, and send it the following morning."

"I am more grateful than ever now," Len licked his lips, a subconscious habit, and smiled warmly at the breathy giggle Rin emit from the gesture. "at your patience, your compassion when you first taught me to read and write."

Rin did not speak, more interested in bringing her free hand to her own lips, stroking them as well. She nodded in agreement as she lowered her hands, digits skimming around the curve of a cheek, past elegantly curved necks, stopping abruptly at protruding collar bones.

"We are so different, Len…" Rin mumbled as she sought her brother's hands, seizing them in a vicious grip when his found hers instead ("How do you always manage to find me, when we play and I hide myself so well?" "Years of practice."). "We are as alike as we are different… I fear, Len, that… that will be your downfall."

* * *

><p>"There really are no rules you are expected to follow. So long as you do not enter the topmost floor, you are free to do as you wish."<p>

Len blinked and stared toward his new master, bewildered. "'Free to do as I wish'? Sir, I mean no disrespect, but as a servant under you roof, should I not have responsibilities?"

"Look at me, Len."

The boy's gaze rose from the man's feet, now focused on the sharp chin, the aristocratic lips that molded into what Len would, in any other circumstance, call a leer.

"Do not look _upon_ me, but at me, Len. Eye contact."

Len could feel his already large eyes widen, and he was suddenly hyper aware of being watched, _examined, _in a foreign, uncomfortable way.

"Is every servant not responsible for following the orders they are given?"

Teal orbs obediently, albeit hesitantly, rose even higher, meeting violet irises.

Len repressed the forming shudder, all the more when Gakupo cooed, "There's a good servant."

* * *

><p>"Where are the cots?"<p>

The resulting deep, amused chuckle Len received in response made him feel foolish, causing a rosy red to overtake peach cheeks.

"I would never allow a single person who works for me to sleep on such a thing. What good would it do for me to have my servants develop back troubles? Why, did your parents force you, their own son whom they had made a slave of, to sleep on a board of wood with no more than a flimsy sheet for comfort? Or, perhaps, even the cold, bare floor? It matters not, dear little servant." Gakupo said before Len could answer, picking at imaginary lint on his shirt, as he did when he brushed off a topic. "Please, make yourself comfortable. A servant or two of mine will arrive to help you get situated, as I have business to attend to."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, before I depart," Gakupo turned to regard the boy, wearing a disturbing smile. "Your own room is below that of Dell and Ted's, so if you happen to hear odd noises at odd hours, please, pay it no mind.

* * *

><p>"… if you have any inquiries, please, feel free to ask."<p>

"Ah, no, I think I am fine."

Len glanced once more to the young man with ivory hair and sanguine eyes, a bit intimidated by his resemblance to the seamstress Gakupo had relinquished to Rin several months prior, and managed to form a somewhat awkward smile.

"It is no trouble at all," grumbled another with cranberry hair and eyes similar to the other, his tone contradicting his words. "Though I understand you must be overwhelmed by how much has changed in such little time." He continued, cleaning the smudges from his spectacles with a handkerchief.

"I suppose adjusting to life here will be quite… queer."

"Indeed." Dell said, pausing to straighten an askew frame hung on the wall and briefly dust every vase and artifact the party of three happened to come across.

"I am certain the valuables are just as spotless as they were when you dusted them last."

"It has been nearly six hours, Ted. Filth accumulates, and as a servant under Sir Gakupo's employment, I cannot allow that to happen."

"Are you really so bored as to repeatedly tidy the top three floors every day? I hope you are aware that I am always available if you are in need of… _satisfaction…_ with how you spend your time."

For reasons unknown to Len, Dell seemed to become flustered at Ted's comment, stuttering out half-words and half-nonsense before suddenly striking a match and setting the flame to the end of a stick between his lips. He mutely gestured at Len with his head and gave the red-haired servant a disapproving stare.

"The boy most likely has no idea whatsoever what I am referring to." Ted shrugged, his glasses once more perched upon the tip of the nose. "The poor lad."

* * *

><p>"I imagine it will become a lovely patch of flowers, someday."<p>

Len turned to regard the prince and gave a weary grin. "Thank you very much, Sir Gakupo; though, I suppose I should have asked before I begun planting…"

"Oh, no. I said so myself yesterday: 'feel free to do as you wish'."

"I suppose…"

"Len, look at me."

The servant worried his lower lip. He was not certain whether or not he was to look the man directly once more. "Eye contact…?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Eye contact."

Turquoise met once more with violet, and Len was not certain, but he thought he felt the air between them thicken.

"I would like you to make eye contact with me when we are speaking henceforth."

"Yes, Sir Gakupo."

The man smiled warmly, and the tension vanished. "Well, now, what did you see fit to add to my garden?"

Len turned once more, his back to his new master as he regarded the soil snugly housing little specks of seeds. "Daisies and lilies."

"Oh?" Gakupo raised a brow. "Any particular reason you decided upon those two?"

"Daisies symbolize innocence... they… remind me of my sister." With a backwards glance to confirm he had not offended the prince by addressing the latter's fiancée informally, Len continued. "She may have a short temper, but she is still a child… as for the lilies, they symbolize resurrection… though, I see it as more along the lines of 'a new beginning'…"

"What an interesting take on flowers' connotations."

Len felt his jaw tremble and his eyes widen in response to the whisper at his ear, the lips ghosting over the outer shell. His heart lurched into a horse's gallop, much like that of Rin's prized Josephine, and he could feel the goosebumps as his skin suddenly grew cold, sans the heat upon his cheeks. The hand gingerly set upon his shoulder made him shiver, for reasons he could not comprehend.

"-en? Len?"

The spell was broken by Gakupo's genuinely concerned voice. Len looked up, making sure to establish eye contact, and licked his lips (he thought he saw the prince follow the movement of the small muscle) before answering. "Please do not worry, Sir. I merely… felt a chill."

"Oh. Well, then." Gakupo stood, brushed the dirt from his trousers and stooped to offer his servant his hand for leverage.

"Sir…?"

Len did not receive an answer, but decided to go take the prince's hand at the elder's silent urging. His hand felt engulfed within that of the man of twenty years. With the physical contact, even as innocent as it was, Len felt his stomach knot, a notion that made him feel rather nauseous.

"I think it is high time you rest." Gakupo said, and, when the boy did as he was told, walking to the manor so as to nap in his chambers, the prince purred, under his breath, "There's a good servant."

* * *

><p>Two bodies lay, entwined, their cheeks damp as the material of the pillows they rested upon.<p>

Uneven breaths and shallow gasps echoed throughout the room, interrupted only by an occasional whimper.

"Just when I thought life could not possibly become worse…" Rin panted out, wiping her runny nose with her nightgown sleeve hastily before rewrapping her arm around her brother.

"We will not be without communication, at least."

"Th-that's n-n-not the s-same!" Rin's voice wavered, her attempts to keep her tone level was as futile as they always were. "I-I-I cr-cried every na-night, m-missing y-you and n-now I w-will never… ne-never… s-see y-you again!"

Len brought Rin's head closer, her face pressed up against the fabric of his shirt to muffle her sobs. "Shhh… shh…" He cooed, his fingers raking through her golden locks. "I missed you, too, Rin."

Len's shirt was soaking, but he did not mind, just as how he did not mind Rin's nightgown uncomfortably tangled between his legs, or how, as kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, he could taste the salty, bitter tears.

"I-I have n-noth-ing to look f-f-forward to!"

"Shh… Rin… please, do not make so much noise, or someone will hear."

The loud wails slowly decreased in volume, to hiccups, until there was absolute silence, save for slow, heavy breaths.

"You do not seem nearly as miserable as I."

The flat murmur, laden with heartbreak, caused Len to flinch, to gently remove his sister's face from his drenched apparel.

"You have not shed a single tear, have not shown any sign of grief."

"Rin,-"

"If you truly do not care for me…" the young princess paused to lick her lips, take a breath, "I… I may not have the authority to have you… obey me… but, please… I beg of you… for now… for tonight… at least _pretend_."

Len laid his head on Rin's breast, listening to the racing heartbeat that betrayed her uncaring attitude.

"I have long since mourned our separation." Len permit himself to release the tears he had blinked away hours before, sighing softly as Rin combed her fingers through his hair, set free after she had undone the white ribbon. He continued with only the hint of a tremor in his voice. "Within the first week upon arrival, a few other servants took me with them to the marketplace. A few common folk thought me to be you and gossiped, slandering the betrothal between you and Sir Gakupo. I knew, that day, the engagement would soon nullify, and that night… I could not stop crying."

Rin's chest shook, her callous façade shattering as well as her composure. She could repress the sorrow, the anguish, if she so wished, but found herself vulnerable in the company of the only one who would let her vent, let out all her frustration.

It had only been three months since Len's transition – what had been meant to fortify the contract between the two royal families – when the betrothal had disintegrated, during Rin's regular visit to the Country of Purple.

Rin and Len had found comfort – little comfort, but comfort nonetheless – in anticipating when, years from then, the spoiled princess would marry Gakupo, when the siblings would resume the routine they had grown accustomed to. It would last eternally, the span of time until they could truly reunite.

Now, their expectations were but fragments of demolished glass; shards of a cracked mirror.

"_H-how do y-y-you know th-the b-best way i-in which to… co-comfort me?"_

"_Years of practice."_

* * *

><p>Len had thought he had no need to cry anymore when his sister had departed that afternoon, and he had let a few tears, all that were left, escape. He was wrong.<p>

He was not certain what had caused him to break down – lose his composure – when in the presence of Gakupo, bidding him a good night. All he knew was the tears would not stop, and Gakupo's arms were _so_ warm, reassuring, and his heart felt as if it would leap out of his throat. Large hands rubbed circles on his back, soothing the boy further. Against reddening ears, the prince whispered a promise.

"I can make you feel better."

* * *

><p>A boy of twelve lay atop the ivory comforter, nude, his bright turquoise eyes looking over at the mirror on the other side of the room. He clutched the fabric beneath him, tempted to shield his exposed self from view as his heart beat erratically, loud and hard like a drum.<p>

His eyes lowered, before the hand skimming over his flushed skin gripped his jaw and forced his gaze to focus into violet.

"Eye contact." Gakupo demanded in a husky whisper, licking lightly at the smooth neck, and down, down, down to a rosy nipple.

"Ah!" Len gasped with an involuntary arch and wince, shivering when Gakupo chuckled and resumed sucking on the hardening bud, before moving on to the other, dabbing it with the tip of his tongue and blowing softly.

"Hnn!" Len's skin was cold to the touch, save his face (which he was certain was hot enough to melt), a strange curling in his stomach and a peculiar sensation even _lower_.

Long, slender fingers ghosted over his flesh, a mere shadow of a touch, as cleanly manicured nails raked down his sides, painfully and pleasantly.

"S-sir G-ah!-ku-upo, p-please… nngh! Stah-op!"

The prince let out an airy laugh over the sensitive navel, obviously amused at the feeble plea laced with tremors and pants. A lone finger traced over sharp hip bones, over and over, left side to right, to and fro, until, without warning, the free hand took hold of a body part yet to be explored.

Len threw his head back, tightened his grip on the blanket and was startled by the wanton moan to leave his lips.

"Again," Gakupo insisted, squeezing a tad bit harder as Len threw his head back once more, arched his back once more and experimentally rolled his hips. The prince reveled in the young servant's resulting groan, reverberating throughout the otherwise soundless chambers. Slowly, his hand moved up and down, up and down, a bit faster until his stroking developed a steady pace.

"O-oh!" Len squirmed, debating whether to lean into the touch (it felt so heavenly, so liberating, so _wonderful_) or shy away (it felt so immoral, so restraining, so _disgusting_).

"Louder,"

Len chocked on his uneven breath, the pace of strokes on his stiffening shaft was increasing (becoming faster and faster andfasterandfaster _andfasterandfaster_) while Gakupo pinched an erect nipple with his free hand, licking and sucking and scraping the other with his tongue and lips and teeth.

The boy's knees were knocking, teeth indenting the petal-pink flesh that had before been so smooth, unable to deny his growing desire.

A thumb gently pried the faintly bleeding lip away from the almost-chattering teeth, and Gakupo molded his lips over the servant's.

Len moaned, welcoming the prodding muscle that set out his own. Tongues tangled, and when Gakupo angled his head, _oh! _and when he began to retract his tongue only to have it delve once more into Len's orifice, _mmm! _in, out, in, out, one hand behind his head, tilting it back, _a-ah! _clutching at his hair, the ribbon loosening, and the other was still _there, _squeezing and going faster, slower, faster, a thumb at the tip, circling and digging into the slit, _nngh! Please, once mo-oh!_

Gakupo wrenched quivering thighs apart, and Len would not have noticed if _that _had not been encased in _so much heat._

Len cried out, bucking into the wet heat without thought as he finally succumbed to his lust, moaning shamelessly as Gakupo _licked and sucked and scraped and yes! Yes! Y-yes! _Good God, _moremore_more!

A hand was still at the base, never pausing in its ministrations, the other was even _lower, _touching his- _hah!_

Len inhaled and exhaled through clenched teeth. The pleasure was _still _there and still so _goodgoodgood, _but there was something _in _him and _probing_ and it _hurthurthurt._

Gakupo retracted his pinky and removed his mouth from Len's erect member, repeating the process with his own digit while leveling the latter with a lewd stare that was both frightening and exciting.

The prince brushed over reddened lips with the larger three fingers from the same hand, and let out yet another chuckle when the boy could only lick the tingling flesh in hesitation.

_(Len licked his lips, a subconscious habit, and smiled warmly at the breathy giggle Rin emit from the gesture.)_

Len felt his mouth go slack, and was suddenly aware of the hair that had been let loose, that was tangled from his thrashing, that had become plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Save for his nonexistent breasts and… some kind of body part he would hear the older male servants speak perversely of… Len… must have looked more like his sister than ever before.

Rin…

Len found himself drawn out of his thoughts when a pair of fingers forced their way past barely parted lips, chocking him. Reluctantly, from under the piercing gaze aimed at his salivating mouth, Len sucked on the invading digits, his face scrunching at the odd taste as another joined the first two.

And all the while, the hand that was… _there… _in a place Len would have never thought to touch… had _not stopped moving._

_(Rin whispered, her thumb stroking the soft flesh, back and forth, back and forth-)_

Len caught eyes clouded with desire flickering to his face, his member and back, torn between what to focus on, as if the prince had never before seen a sight so erotic.

_(-awed at the smoothness, the lack of cracks she could see in those of other, younger, servants.)_

Len felt tears build from behind his lids, but not from the pain of the fingers trying to go _further, _past his constricting throat. He had felt so very lonely since his transition, and even when Len had still served under Rin, Gakupo had provided such enjoyable company. The young servant had begun to identify the fluttering in his stomach to be the affection he held for the elder, despite knowing it was so, so wrong (though it felt so, _so right), _and would never be reciprocated. Yet… to be a mere substitute for Rin… but… was this not better, for her to be away from the discomforting stares and chilling whispers?

When the digits (thankfully) left his mouth, Len followed, with his eyes, their path down the front of Gakupo's trousers as the prince allowed himself a stroke, then another, another and _another _accompanied by a deep groan.

_(Rin did not speak, more interested in bringing her free had to her own lips, stroking them as well. She nodded in agreement-)_

Gakupo brought his hand to where it had been, stroking Len's face (_disgusting, _the boy thought with a shudder).

_(-as she-)_

He lowered his hand, digits skimming-

_(-around the curve of a cheek-)_

-past elegantly curved-

_(-necks, stopping abruptly at-)_

-a quivering, puckered entrance. The prince thrust a finger into the _tighttighttight _heat.

Len whimpered, his body rigid as his length. Gakupo paid the reaction no mind, moving the finger in, out, in, out (as his tongue had to Len's mouth, earlier) before it was joined by another, with little saliva remaining to lubricate, stretching the entrance to accommodate the third and final digit.

Len uncomfortably spread his legs, hoping to create more space, the fingers _too _cramped in him, even as he felt himself loosening, sucking them in without meaning to, as they ventured deeper, deeper and-

"_HAH!"_

Eyes widened, frantic, unaware of the pleasure that would result from the probe at a particular spot within him, available only a at certain angle-

"_Mmmm!"_

Strained knuckles were ivory as the comforter in their grasp as hips bucked and thrust and bucked and thrust, lewd cries and moans and screams pouring from no-longer-virgin lips in response to the invasion within him and the envelopment around him. Legs were heaved over shoulders as cheeks hollowed and suction increased-

"_Nngh!"_

A neck was pushed further down by overlapping ankles, a free hand rubbing a satin-smooth thigh, fondling the boy's-

"_AHH~!"_

Euphoria. Specks of white multiplying to repel black from his vision, just as an onslaught of snowflakes blanket the earth, only temporarily cloaking it from view, until the beauty melted and only bare, corrupt reality remained.

Len did not object as his lax body was pulled into a kneel, half his head resting on Gakupo's now naked thigh, nervously eyeing the stiff length that was so noticeably _larger. _With a shaky breath, the servant set about pleasuring the prince.

The poor boy had not yet reached half-way down when he forced down his gag, chocked up by how _thick _and _long _and _hard _the throbbing organ was. He swallowed little by little, as the elder had to him, and found just a bit more ease to fitting the manhood into his mouth, the tip, weeping with a strange sticky substance, was entering the back of his throat, and it was _toomuchtoomuch_toomuch!

Len let go with a sickening _pop, _gagging and coughing to get his breath under control, the hands gathering his wild hair into its usual style, sans the mess, and tying it unevenly with a thick ribbon calmed him slightly.

Less nervous than before, Len tried once more, humming slightly once, and then again when the man's hips thrust only slightly further into his mouth. Trembling hands repeated actions executed on him, his agitation returning with how obviously sloppy his performance was. Still, he found he did not mind so much how his mouth was _filled, _much like his other entrance earlier-

"_Gmmff!"_

Hips bucked back even as the rest of the boy leaned forward and down, behind in the air, permitting the digits to explore him once more, and he felt his member becoming erect again. Desperately he swallowed in bigger gulps, almost near fitting three-quarters of the shaft in his mouth. Breath was now only available in short inhales through his nose.

Simultaneously, Gakupo released as Len once more reached nirvana, and _something _salty and bitter (like Rin's tears, the boy's conscience provided before he shut out the incorporeal voice) shot down Len's throat, leaving him to cough and choke yet again as he awkwardly swallowed.

Without a word, Gakupo settled down upon the pillows, pulling Len with him.

"I suggest you take to tying your ribbon tighter." Gakupo whispered, initiating eye contact with the still-dazed servant. "I would not like to see you sister the next time we partake in such pleasures.

Len nodded absently, though he heard nothing, felt nothing but the invisible grime within him, his body forever tainted.

He was filthy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when he awoke with Gakupo absent from the lavish chambers of the topmost level, Len dressed himself and wandered down to the third floor, to his own room. He untied his hair and painfully brushed the tangles and knots away before he retrieved the ribbon from where he had set it.<p>

Only then had he realized the ribbon was a pure ebony, a sharp contrast to the comforter upon which he had-

His jaw clenched, teeth grinding as he gripped his head, trying and failing and trying and failing and _trying_ and _failing_ to remove the happenings of the night before from his memories.

When he removed his hands from his hair, a web of golden strands remained ensnared between his fingers.

* * *

><p>Kneeling before flowers yet to fully blossom, back arched and popping in protest, the boy brought the spade down upon the soft soil, stabbing the grass repeatedly until he deemed the action too slow and did away with the useless gardening tool, tearing out the delicate stems and ripping fragile petals into halves, fourths and not-quite eights with his hands before reaching for the next bud to disfigure.<p>

The plants were no longer a representation of his sister, of the painful distance they would have to endure, the new beginning they were forced to comply with until they would live under the same household once more and create another for themselves.

The virgin-white petals mocked him, flaunting their innocence so openly when his own…

Tears blurred his vision, even as he continued to blindly destroy what would have been a magnificent bed of flowers, grass also uprooting in the process, patches of dirt revealed under all the promises of naivety and restoration.

When all that could be seen beneath the layer of constructed elegance was the impurity that would always lurk underneath, laid-out and revealed for anyone to see, he leaned his weight on his stained hands, and cried for the shredded remains of what the developing flowers once stood for.

* * *

><p>Len had almost screamed when Ted had pulled him into a room, Dell scanning the hall before hurriedly shutting and locking the door.<p>

"Calm yourself," Ted muttered, irritated as he uncaringly pushed the younger toward an available seat. Dell stroke a match to light the cigarette in his hand as he stood by the open window.

A silence lingered, nostalgic and awkward, before Dell spoke.

"We heard you last night."

Len shook, face paling and flushing as he recalled the pleasurable wet heat, the sensation of fingers in him, and in his mouth-

The boy whimpered, bringing his knees up and tucking them under his quivering chin. A tentative pat on his head caused him to glance up, realize Ted sat on the arm of the chair and was lacking the usual mocking expression to overtake his face when he managed to embarrass the other two.

"It has happened to us too, what Sir Gakupo did to you."

Dell had his back to the window, unsteady fingers reaching up to remove the cigarette as he exhaled a thin veil of smoke. "You are of twelve years, correct? I was of fifteen, and Sir Gakupo and I had known one another as children…

"I was born a noble. My mother had died shortly after giving birth to me, and my father died not long after I had become twelve years of age. My sister, five years my elder, was old enough to inherit the fortune, and looked after me well. However, even before the stress began to accumulate, she had a love for alcohol…

"She was nineteen years of age and I fourteen when the money was dwindling, nearly gone. My sister was an alcoholic, and left me to my own devices. As our estate was here, in the County of Purple, Sir Gakupo and I were relatively close, physically and emotionally; he is two years my senior. Sometime nearing the end of my thirteenth year, I had taken note of an odd look that would cross his face in my presence, but thought nothing of it.

"He had generously offered to accept full responsibility for me, as my sister and I had next to nothing left, and she eagerly agreed, well into rehabilitation and hoping to keep me from her bad influence…

"I was but a month past fifteen when Sir Gakupo took me."

Dell took a deep inhale from the cigarette and let his breath out unevenly.

"I was the son of a baker," Ted muttered, removing his glasses to wipe off nonexistent smears from his glasses. "My family and I were quite poor, and my sister's hand was promised to a polite, wealthy young man nice enough to live with the family and help pay our way.

"Our business was competing with one richer, more sought after, and though our fortune increased, it only did so almost unnoticeably.

"I was bought when I was of fourteen years. Neither my sister nor I understood the term at the time. My father apologized repeatedly, but I had been unable to comprehend what could possibly be so horrible of becoming a servant to call for such pleads of forgiveness.

"Sir Gakupo raped me that very night."

Len sighed, a weight released from his shoulders, strangely comforted through the sympathy he held for the elder two.

Len recounted his own life before his transition to the other servants and, hours later, returned to the demolished patch of earth to replant lilies.

He would create his own new beginning.

* * *

><p>Two years had passed.<p>

Len reread his reply to Rin's letter as he set it out to let the ink dry. His lips quirked as he recalled the last lines of the parchment he had acquired.

_I will be there at the ball Sir Gakupo is hosting. I should arrive just a day, or two at most, after you receive this letter. Oh, it has been so long since we have last seen one another! I look forward to seeing you once more, brother._

_Princess,_

_Kagamine Rin_

"Len?"

The boy, clad in only a fastened black velvet robe, turned to face Dell, who had just entered.

"Sir Gakupo requests that, for tonight, you will adorn the new gown his seamstress has made for you."

Len gestured the young man in, silently watching as Dell lay the dress the latter had mentioned.

Len recognized it well. He himself had sketched out the long, flowing skirt, the sleeveless front held up only by fishnet material connected to a black collar, the plastic flower pinned above the left breast. It was not, by any means, difficult to have Rin's seamstress have the design evolve into a physical being, as she had a ridiculous infatuation with him.

Rin had absolutely adored the gown. She had it fitted nearly every month and made sure to wear it to every ball Len would attend as Gakupo's servant, or when she or Gakupo would formally visit (as their countries' ties had become remarkably stronger since the engagement's termination, ironically enough). It was all yellow with black trims, gold opera-length sleeves that were pulled on with ebony bands to match.

Len nodded to Dell as the elder excused himself, no doubt venturing off to clean already spotless dishes, as he did every evening before supper.

Len pulled the dress over himself and combed through soft, smooth strands.

He pretended he did not see Rin's face in the mirror before he put his own hair up.

* * *

><p>Turquoise eyes, trained on tiny swinging feet in black ballet slippers, shot to the door as it creaked open, the familiar silhouette no more intimidating then it had been since little over a year before. Still, the boy shivered and crossed his ankles, straightened his posture and rested his arms on his legs. The deep chuckle echoed as a chill of anticipation shot up the boy's spine, the elder approaching the younger's perch on the edge of the canopy bed.<p>

Len scoot back slightly, the skirt of the gown draping over stainless-white sheets as his calves rubbed against each other, as if providing warmth while they were left uncovered during his slow retreat.

Gakupo crawled atop the bed and grabbed the bottom of the servant's thighs, his fingers dragging as he folded them over his own. His right hand was around the petite waist, the left cradling flawless porcelain skin.

Len still had one of his arms back, palm flat on the surface though he knew he no longer needed to support his weight, the other atop the arm around his waist, as if a plead for the man to stop. He felt electric shocks and goosebumps prickling where he was touched. There were faux tears running down his face, which was warm as if with fever from the heavy blush settled upon his cheeks, but not from the modesty suggested from his expression. He could feel the prince's breath over his trembling lips.

Gakupo had apparently found the destination for the remainder of his servant's blood flow, for he leaned further forward (tipping the other further backward) and bit roughly at a fading bruise.

Len gasped, wrapping exposed legs around the prince's back and crossing them as his arms did around an unmarked neck, grinding against the strained material of the man's trousers with a shaky moan.

Gakupo's breath hitched, and he began to work furiously on the blemish he had created before laying atop the boy and removing his trousers. Len, just as anxious, lifted the dress to his stomach and spread his thighs wide as he was able.

Gakupo settled himself lower and eagerly parted the cheeks presented before him, licking curiously around the quivering entrance before his tongue dove in, exploring it thoroughly.

Len mewled, knees brought up and feet firmly planted upon the mattress, as he arched his hips, crying out when the prince kneeled and held his lower half a foot above the bed, the wet muscle within him only serving to strengthen his hunger, though food was far from his mind. His hands, unsure of where to find leverage, gripped his bangs and pulledpulled_pulled _when he felt teeth over the loosening ring. His breathing was erratic, desperate as he was for stability, and he whimpered when the tongue was _sosoclose _to _that spot_ but was unable to reach.

"S-sir Ga-a-a-ku-po," the servant breathed out carefully, looking into the other's eyes with obvious desire and swallowing the forming moan before continuing. "I want more of you in me."

Wordlessly, Gakupo pulled Len up and led him to the window. Len rested his forearms on the sill, leaning forward, watching the prince lift his skirt from their reflection in the glass, and let out a breath through his teeth when he felt Gakupo enter.

Blunt nails dug into flesh, creating half-crescents, as Len pressed his forehead against the cool transparent surface and thrust back, moaning throatily with every _push _forward, shifting his weight from arm to arm, hoping to guide the man to _that spot, _biting down on his lip in frustration when there was no progress, leaning back, raising his hips, balancing himself on his toes-

"_A-AH!"_

Len's chest heaved with every noisy exhale, his breaths coming out a raspy, "hah… hah… hah…" before he managed to clear his throat. Still, his voice cracked ever-so-slightly as it had been since his body began to mature.

"Mmmm- _oh~!"_

Len's eyes abruptly snapped open when he felt sturdy arms wrap around his middle, a chest pressed flat against his back and a chin atop his shoulder. Gakupo was watching the boy's visage through glass quickly fogging from heated pants. Len raised his head, baring his neck and regarded the sight of the scene they created with indifference. He allowed his moans to increase in volume, frequency, _intensity _when more thrusts were aimed _there _and, _nngh!, _his eyes were half-lidded and mouth agape, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips when the prince moved with desperation, breath even shorter than the boy's as he drank in the wanton expression, clutching and _clutching _at pale and marred patches of skin as he moved with more _passion, _shallow gasps and slapping flesh filling the chambers.

"_Hah… hah… ha-ah! Ah! A-a-a-ah- AH~!"_

Gakupo released with a grunt, enraptured at his servant's face, twisted with pleasure and ecstasy. He pulled out gently, barely capable of guiding them both to bed.

* * *

><p>Held possessively in the prince's grasp, Len leered, amused as ever at the irony.<p>

When the feelings he felt for the elder began to take root, he had thought it to be the beginning of an everlasting one-sided love he was forever forced to adhere to. After Gakupo had taken to touching him and coercing him into immoral acts, however, he felt those emotions quickly fade away, only to be replaced by carnal desires and lust from which he was never sated.

To think that, with the passing of two years, it would be _Gakupo _to be cursed with unrequited love… the thought that that he would fall for his own servant… was so absurd, _preposterous, _so… downright laughable.

Len snickered quietly, and shifted so he could whisper in the sleeping prince's ear.

"_**I will wilt away within this garden of**_

_**Nightmares**_

_**Forever waiting to be free;**_

_**Now I am addicted to do this dirty sin,**_

_**And now,**_

_**You'll never satisfy me."**_

* * *

><p>… How was it n.n"? Uhm… Please excuse the Fail!Citrus? It was kinda supposed to show the contrast of Len's nature after years of exposure to Gakupo... and yeah... By the way, the last few lines aren't mine, they belong to Razzyness (whose Vocaloid dubs are SO totally worth watching n.n)<p>

If you has any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, etc., please review or send a message and I'll get back to you when I can

Ja Ne =D!


End file.
